Authors can use editing platforms to create documents for wide dissemination of information. An editing platform's graphical user interface provides tools for inputting and arranging content such as text and images. The editing platform can render content in real time as to provide a sense of the actual layout of a final or published version of the document. The editing platform can store the document in a proprietary file format or an open source file format. In some implementations, the editing platform can output a document in accordance with Extensible Markup Language (XML), JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), or Hypertext Markup Language (HTML).